1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a directly laminated plate or board that is produced by hot-pressing a core with absorbent, resin-impregnated layers, wherein at least one board surface has a decorative layer with a graphic representation of the surface of an imitated material, in addition to a resin-impregnated, transparent cover layer on said decorative layer.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Imitated materials include, for example, building materials, such as wood, ceramics, natural stone and artificial stone. The artificial image of such a material can portray details, such as a material surface in the treated state, like painted wood, or in the worn state with signs of wear, etc. In the text below, the abbreviation “DPL”, which stands for “Direct Pressure Laminate”, is used to refer to directly laminated boards of this kind. DPL boards are manufactured in what is known as a cycle press, in which the individual layers are placed loosely on top of one another and positioned such that the graphic representation and the structured press plate are exactly in line on top of one another before pressing takes place. This is the unique feature of boards of the type presented here. An attempt is made to match the graphic representation to the tactile properties of the board, such that it is recognizable to the user. Upon close examination of the board, the palpable structure of the surface more or less corresponds to the graphic representation.
The object of the invention is to design a directly laminated plate or board, which has a graphic representation of an imitated material corresponding to the relief-like reproduction of its surface, where the hot-pressing process has a gentle effect on the decorative layer.